1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a method of allophycocyanin inhibition of enterovirus and influenza virus reproduction to prevent cytopathic effect, specifically referring to a method that utilizes allophycocyanin as a primary ingredient and wherein the results of pharmaceutical neutralization experiments as well as virus plaque assays verify a technique of inhibiting enterovirus and influenza reproduction to prevent cytopathic effect.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Viruses are the cause of various human diseases such as hepatitis, influenza, digestive tract pathology, auto-immune deficiency syndrome, and certain cancers, with the current preventive and treatment methods including vaccines and antivirotics; of these, vaccines had the earliest observable effectiveness, but at present no breakthroughs whatsoever in antivirotics have been noted.
According to relevant documentary reports, antiviral activity inhibits the multiplying of virus in host cells but at the same also inhibits cell function and is manifested as cell toxicity. Following antiviral pharmaceutical development, the antiviral medicinal properties situation has become more and more serious; clinically, viral drug-resistance often occurs with patients lacking full immune functions because under such conditions virus proliferate in substantial quantities and pharmaceutical contact periods increase, thereby giving rise to drug-resistant cytopathogenic mutant strains of virus that have the opportunity to successfully survive such that pharmaceutical effects are lost; based on relevant documents, when antiviral substances are selectively reviewed and antiviral active substance items generally evaluated, although there is extensive research concerning natural antiviral substances and chemical-based antiviral substances in viral inhibiting applications as well as the inhibition of antiviral cytopathogenic mutant strains, no reports whatsoever have been seen about the techniques of allophycocyanin inhibition of enterovirus or allophycocyanin inhibition of influenza virus.
The invention herein utilizes allophycocyanin as an antiviral substance, wherein this biological pigment is added in a method to inhibit enterovirus reproduction as well as influenza virus reproduction to prevent cytopathic effect.
The brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention which elaborates the related formulation and experimental procedures.